One-dimensional CCD device (CCD semiconductor device) comprises 5000 to 10000 phototransistors which are arrayed in a linear manner and is used as an imaging device for copying machines or facsimiles. In the one-dimensional CCD device, photo-scanning is conducted based on relative movement between an original document and the CCD device per se in a direction perpendicular to the array direction of the phototransistors, so that an image of the whole of one sheet of the original document is picked up.
The structure of prior art one-dimensional CCD device will be described with reference to drawings. FIG. 10 is a longitudinal sectional view showing a prior art ceramic packaged CCD device, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2002-334975A. The ceramic package is manufactured by bonding a lead frame including leads 33 on a flat ground ceramic base 31 with a low melting point glass bonding agent 32 and then by bonding a flat ground ceramic frame 34 on the lead frame with the low melting point glass bonding agent 32.
A semiconductor chip 14 comprising a CCD element is accommodated within a hollow space of the ceramic package and is bonded to a support face of the ceramic base 31 with a mount material 36. After wire-bonding of the inner leads within the ceramic base 31 with the bonding pads of the CCD element 14, a glass cup 13 is bonded to the ceramic package with a thermosetting bonding agent 35 for sealing the upper opening of the ceramic package.
FIG. 11 is a sectional view showing a prior art cavity (hollow) molded CCD device. A structure which is similar to this structure is disclosed in the cited patent specification as a prior art. In this type of CCD device, a composite lead frame is manufactured by bonding a copper lead 20 to a heat sink 41 made of aluminum or a copper alloy. The composite lead frame is accommodated in a molding die. A molding resin is injected into a cavity of the molding die to manufacture a hollow molded case 42.
The CCD element 14 is die-bonded to the upper face of the heat sink 41 within the hollow molded case 42. After wire-bonding of the inner leads in the molded case 41 with the bonding pads of the CCD element 14, the upper opening of the hollow molded case 42 is closed with the glass cap 13 for sealing the upper opening with an ultraviolet ray curable bonding agent 43. The ultraviolet ray curable bonding agent 43 is composed of a high-elasticity resin material having a Shore hardness (D scale) of 80 or more.
The molding die shown in FIG. 12 which is used for forming the hollow molded package is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-A-59-63735. The molding die comprises upper and lower half molds 44 and 45. The heat sink 41 and semiconductor chip 14 are placed in the molding die so that they are buried in the package. Then molding is conducted. When molding is conducted in the process of the cited patent specification, the heat sink 41 having a surface on which the semiconductor chip 14 is mounted is disposed on the lower half mold 45. After the lead frame 22 is secured in position, the upper half mold 45 is set for resin sealing. In order to prevent the formation of a gap between the heat sink 41 and lower half mold 45, the heat sink 41 is biased against the inner surface (bottom surface of cavity) of the lower half mold 45 by means of a pin having a cone-shaped end 46 which is biased by a spring 47.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2002-33475A
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-A-59-63735